


That Crazy Son of a Bitch

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non-Wrestling AU, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jeff was his heart and if he hurt then Adam hurt as well.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Crazy Son of a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted last year and since revised.

Adam rushed through the automatic doors of the hospital, the smell of antiseptic and sickness assaulting his nose; he hated hospitals. Nothing good ever happened there except maybe babies and even that was debatable. 

He headed straight for the administration desk and told the woman that he was looking for his boyfriend, Jeffrey Hardy and that he’d been brought in by ambulance about forty-five minutes ago. She typed away at her computer, the sound of the tapping keys grating on every last one of Adam’s frayed nerves. 

“Mr. Hardy is being prepped for surgery.” 

Adam’s heart plunged to his stomach, where it landed like a rock. “Surgery? What kind of surgery, I mean how serious is it?” 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait to speak to the doctor. So if you’ll just have a seat in the waiting area I’ll let them know you’re here.” She was using that deadpan emotionless voice all nurses used when they were politely telling you something you most likely didn’t want to hear. He thought about demanding to speak to the doctor or to know some kind of information but he knew it would be useless, this woman had told him everything she was willing to tell. 

The waiting area had your typical chairs attached in sets of four lined along three of the walls and two TV’s mounted from the ceiling pointing in either direction. Adam didn’t know what show was on nor did he care, he just wanted to know that Jeff was alright. 

What felt like hours but was actually only minutes later, a tall middle aged black man with salt and pepper hair stepped through the double doors and called out, “Who’s here for Mr. Hardy?”

“Me!” Adam said, jumping to his feet and practically running up to the man. He extended his hand to shake and told him that his name was Dr. Selman and he’d be treating Jeff today. 

“How serious is it doctor, what’s happened to Jeff?” He asked immediately. 

“Mr. Hardy was in a dirt biking accident and he’s broken his femur. It’s a clean break and he’s in good health so the surgery to set the bone should go off without a hitch. He’s just been given his anesthesia but he’s been asking for you so you can sit with him until we take him back.”

Adam followed the doctor down a bunch of hallways and if you’d asked him how to get there again he couldn’t have told you but then there he was, Jeff lying in the hospital bed already passed out from the anesthetic. He didn’t know where Dr. Selman went and he didn’t care. He walked up to Jeff’s sleeping body, his right leg stabilized in an air cast and an IV in his arm. Seeing Jeff, his lover and friend, like this tore at him. Jeff was his heart and if he hurt then Adam hurt as well. He grabbed his hand, squeezing firmly to let himself know that Jeff was there just as much as to let Jeff know that he was with him. 

“Jeff, you crazy sonovabitch. You’re gonna get through this surgery just fine and do you wanna know why?” 

“Why Adam, why am I gonna make it?” He slurred, mimicking Jeff’s southern drawl. 

“Because I love you.” He softly pressed his lips to Jeff’s brow in a tender kiss. “Well that and if you die I’m gonna kill you.” He had time to lay another light kiss on Jeff’s lips before a nurse came in to wheel Jeff off to the operating room. 

_God, he loved that man_. But he _hated_ that fuckin bike! 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "If you die I'll kill you." and the pairing Edge/Jeff Hardy. If you enjoyed it, let me know!


End file.
